


The Balcony Scene

by Anon (wickednotevil)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickednotevil/pseuds/Anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahim is awakened in her bedchamber by a suitor most bold. Or possibly a thief. It’s easy to confuse the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



_Bang_! 

Ahim awoke suddenly, sitting up and peering into the darkness trying to see what had made the noise. The room was awash with shadows and all the light from the candles had long been extinguished by the servants, leaving only the moon to flood in through the windows. The curtains fluttered in the breeze and Ahim could just make out the way the balcony was shining in the moonlight.

But surely the doors shouldn’t be open at this sort of time. Hadn’t her maids closed them as soon as the night’s chill drew in?

“Is someone there?” 

No answer. Ahim had almost dismissed it as her imagination, making a note to close the balcony doors more firmly in future, when there came a rustle- a barely discernable sound of fabric brushing together as someone shifted their weight- and it came from out on the balcony.

“Hello?” 

Ahim knew all the stories of course, her sisters talked of little beyond romance and her studies were filled with ballads of dashing young suitors who braved guards and gravity to climb onto a princesses’ balcony. What happened after that, once the floral poetry and comparing of body parts to inanimate objects was done, the ballads remained remarkably mute on, but Ahim had been to the royal farm enough to know there was more to husbandry than a man and a woman standing before a priest. The horses had been eye-opening, even if she’d had to follow her sisters back to the palace when they fell to an attack of the vapours at the sight.

Ahim also knew the stories that the servants told; the ones that no princess should hear, about kidnap and ransom and thieves who stole more than gold and jewels. She wasn’t sure which scenario was more likely, and decided a healthy mix of the two would probably prove correct.

 

“Art thou a rose come to steal my heart or my crown?” she asked eventually, when it became clear the figure would not be speaking. It was only good manners to ask a guest their intentions when they arrived unannounced, and although Ahim feared her floral poetry could use some work she hoped the figure would forgive her due to the lateness of the hour.

“Um,” said the figure, stepping further into the room but still covered in shadows. “A bit of both?”

Well that sounded promising. Ahim had never expected her first dashing suitor to be both a woman and somewhat of a thief, but it at least meant she wouldn’t be confined to sticking with the poetry her tutors favoured.

“Do you need some help finding the jewels?” Ahim offered. “I’m afraid I only know where my second best tiara is, the best was taken off for polishing. And, of course, it is my eldest sister who has the crown.”

The thief- her thief, Ahim decided, liking the possessive thrill it gave her- finally came into view. She slinked through the room like a cat, ending her prowl at the edge of the bed’s canopy, within both reach and sight of Ahim.

 

She was clad in scandalously minimalist clothing, not a ruffle or a lace hem in sight; although Ahim had to admire the way her leather jacket fitted her shoulders so well.

Her hair was loose and framed her face nicely, emphasising her cocky smirk and kind eyes, possibly the only example of femininity about her for her legs were clad in breeches. Ahim tried to drag her eyes away, knowing the sight should scandalise her as was befitting a princess, but found her gaze drawn back to the long, slim legs so perfectly showcased in their skin-tight material. Ahim wasn’t sure if she was feeling faint at the shameless display, but that thick warm feeling inside had to have something to do with the figure- definitely as dashing as she could have imagined a suitor to be- close enough to reach out and touch.

 

Ahim decided it would be best if she got out of bed for the rest of encounter. Peering up into someone’s eyes was all well and good but she’d get a crick in her before too long.

“The tiara is in the jewellery cabinet over there,” Ahim pointed, “Did you intend to woo me before or after taking it?”

“You shouldn’t be telling me this!” her thief protested. “I’m here to rob you!”

“You protest far too much,” Ahim told her. “Are you sure you’re a proper thief?”

“I could hurt you,” she said, gesturing towards her belt where both a musket of some sort and a sword hung.

Ahim tilted her head in consideration.

“Does the sword not get in the way when scaling up palace walls?” 

“They’re for in case something goes wrong. Like a princess calling for the guards,” she said meaningfully. 

“That sounds dreadfully inefficient, if you don’t mind my saying so. Why not choose a less guarded spot that holds more material wealth such as the antechamber off of the throne room where the crown jewels are kept between appearances? That way you wouldn’t need weapons at all but could dress for speed in making your escape.”

Ahim was proud of her reasoning there. It did make the most sense and could avoid any future situations where the guards might take her thief for a despicable scoundrel. They could be most unforgiving and Ahim didn’t wish to see her thief unduly harmed.

“Antechamber?” her thief asked. “Where is it?”

“In the central wing, just to the right of the throne room,” Ahim told her and immediately wished she hadn’t as her thief made for the door. “Wait!”

“Shh!”

Her thief rounded on her, glaring, and Ahim couldn’t help but smile. This warm feeling inside surely had to be the ‘love’ all the court musicians sang about, although it felt similar to the amusement she got from watching her sister’s kittens play.

She reached over and pressed the catch that released the hidden door next to her bed.

“You can take the servant’s way down to the central wing. There’s no-one in the corridors here in the residential wing until they come to light the hearths.”

Her thief looked incredulously at her. Ahim liked that expression on her face.

“Although I’m not sure one visit is really enough for you to steal my heart,” Ahim told her, “May I know you name regardless?”

Her thief looked her up and down for a long moment before striding back across the room and placing a kiss on Ahim’s lips.

 

It may have started chaste but soon their lips were sealed together in a heated, full-blown kiss. Ahim’s eyes fluttered closed. Her arms wound around her thief’s shoulders and wished they weren’t as entirely encased in leather as they were so she could press her hands against skin instead.

Her lips instinctively opening under the onslaught as she pressed closer and found that while she may not be able to find skin to caress, her thief had no such restrictions as she slid her hand up Ahim’s bare thigh, bunching up her nightdress as she went.

An unconscious groan came from the back of Ahim's throat as their tongues slid together. Her thief was sucking her lower lip, gently tugging it with her teeth before abandoning it to slide their tongues together and all the while her hand slid higher and higher. The myriad of sensations was almost becoming too much when her thief pulled away.

That Ahim did not approve of. Her thief leaned against her, panting slightly in her ear and Ahim nipped at her neck in reprimand. Her thief groaned.

She pulled away when her breathing was steady; something Ahim felt came far too quickly, immediately missing the heat pressed against her front, and watched in disapproving silence as her thief made for the servant’s entrance.

She turned back; catching the door before it could slide shut entirely and said, “My name is Luka.”

 

Ahim thought it the most promising start to a romance.

 


End file.
